The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa S86.’ It is characterized by having yellow flower color and compact plant growth habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2002 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘S-24A-23’ having a scarlet flower color and a semi-upright plant growth habit. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘1B-69B’ characterized by its yellow flower color and compact plant growth habit.
In 2002, ‘S-24A-23’ and ‘1B-69B’ were crossed and 32 seeds were obtained in 2003, F2 seed was sown in the greenhouse and 78 plants were evaluated. F2 plants were segregated into scarlet and yellow flower color and all plants had a compact plant growth habit. Two single-plant selections were made based to their yellow flower color and compact plant growth habit and vegetatively propagated.
In 2004, plantlets of the two lines were transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture, vegetatively propagated with cuttings in Kakegawa and then re-evaluated. The line ‘K4-162’ was selected and grown in an open field trial to confirm the stability of the distinct characteristics of this line. The line was subsequently named ‘Kakegawa S86’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada in Mar. 31, 2006.